Broken Innocence
by KaylaKay
Summary: Jaide has never had a traditional upbringing. Will someone help save her?  PLEASE READ! :
1. Chapter 1

Broken Innocence

**Narrator POV**

Jaide sat nursing her wounds on the cold tile floor of the bathroom; she just stopped the bleeding of one cut, only to have another start up again. She jumped when someone started banging on the thick wooden door, and her hand shot up to insure she had locked it.

"Jaide, get out here!" The slurred voice came through the door, causing Jaide to shiver.

She closed her eyes and climbed into the bathtub, huddling into the farthest corner as the silent sobs rocked her body.

**Jaide POV**

I woke up a few hours after my dad stopped banging on the door, my muscles screamed in protest as I climbed out of the dirty bathtub and opened the creaky door. My father was laying on the floor by the couch, he had obviously fallen off it the night before and my mother was no where to be found, not that she ever was.

I crept around his still form, making it to my bedroom safely. I crossed the small cramped bedroom in a step and a half, pulling my little brother out of his bed, his tear stained face indicated that he had heard everything. He stirred slightly in my arms and I put him in my bed, cuddling down next to him. Listening to his quiet snores, and slowing my breathing to match his I finally fell asleep.

"Jaide" I heard my brother's voice call out. "Jaidey please wake up." He whispered into my ear, and I bolted up right. Instantly hugging him close. "He's awake." He whispered next to me, and I could feel his heart beating against my arms.

"Shhh." I cooed to him, and his heart slowed the tiniest bit. The sound of feet got closer to the bedroom, and I silently picked him up, pulling him into the closet with me. I hoped with all my heart that my dad was drunk enough not to figure out this simple trick. I crouched down in the corner and pulled my baby brother onto my lap. "It's okay Jack, everything will be fine. Just think about what Grandma's going to give you for Christmas." I whispered into his ear once again.

_Flash Back_

_**Narrator POV**_

Jaide sat on the floor in front of her mother, at only 11 years old. She whispered to her newborn baby brother that mommy would wake up soon and then she'd take them to the park. Jaide knew it was a lie at the time, but she wanted to protect this little bundle of flesh by any means necessary. So, if that meant telling her brother that her passed out mother might take them to the park, she'd do it.

_End Flashback_

**Jaide POV**

The sound of my door opening only halfway registered into my brain, my hand flew up to Jacks mouth to keep him from making a noise. Through the crack in the closet door, I saw my dad step next to my bed. He slammed his fist into the pillow and stood there for a second, and then he turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving us alone in the darkness. We stayed there for a few minutes, and finally Jack slumped down exhausted. He fell asleep in my arms, and I stayed there with him, letting the tears fall freely down my face, wishing more then anything he could have a perfect life, with a mommy and a daddy who loved him more then booze and money. And a small part of me wished I didn't have to be his mommy, because I wanted to be a normal teenage girl. Who got to party, and have boy friends. Not worrying about my five year old brother, or how to cover the bruises and cuts.

I slowly, silently, cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Innocence

I pulled Jack out of the small closet with me, he was awake and so I didn't have to carry him. This was a good start to the day, considering my muscles were still sore from the 3 hour nap in the tub. I ran my hand across his soft forehead; he was running a fever again. He was always sick, because it wasn't exactly the cleanest place here. If he threw up at daycare, I'd have to come home from school.

"Jack, baby. Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, placing him on my bed. He smiled up at me.

"I'm fine Jaidey!" He said, giggling. And I let out a sigh of relief.

I pulled a sweater over Jack's sandy blond hair, and he laughed as it got stuck on his nose.

I left him in my room so I could grab him some breakfast, and I noticed my parents were passed out on there bed, snoring loudly.

After giving Jack a cereal bar and a juice box, I sat down at my vanity and pulled my dirty blond hair out of the tight pony tail it had been in since last night. I then started the hour long make-up session that was necessary to cover up my bruises.

Jack sat silently while I got ready, being the best baby brother he could be. I finished getting both Jack and I ready and we piled into the small rundown car I bought from our elderly neighbor, using all the money I had gotten from birthdays since I was 12. It wasn't much money, but I think Mrs. Honey took it easy on me considering she had seen one to many times what pain my father had caused me.

_**Flashback**_

_I ran out of the house, with my father right on my heels. I stumbled into the backyard, the gash on the back of my head leaking blood down my neck. I ran as fast as I could, hoping that in his drunken state he wouldn't be able to follow. I almost made it to the gate, when I tripped. He flung his body onto me, and I caught a glimpse of my mother in the doorway before his fist smashed into my face once again. I screamed and his paw of a hand clamped over my mouth, making my breathing labored. I turned my head and saw Mrs. Honey on her back deck, her eyes wide open and her dainty hand covering her mouth. She grabbed the phone off the small table she had set it on, and I shook my head wildly. They would separate Jack and me, my little 2 year old brother. I wouldn't let that happen, not for a second. She put the phone down and silently cried as he beat me. _

_**End flashback**_

I drove to the small daycare that Jack spent most of his days in; the four care givers had come to learn that if they called my parents nothing would happen. They had to call me if anything happened to Jack, and I'd be over in a heartbeat. I looked into the back seat, where Jack was sleeping in his car seat. So, I carried him and his small backpack into the community center. They greeted me and slipped Jack out of my arms; I handed his bag over to one of the girls and silently kissed Jack on his forehead, leaving. And then I headed off to my high school or as I call it; Hell school. Until you've done it, you have no idea how much energy it takes to hide the secrets of your family life; at least a family life like mine. I pulled up the parking break and stepped out of my car, catching a few glances my way. I'm a mystery, people like mystery. But today, I didn't seem like as big a deal as the 'new kids' did. They had been the talk of the town for weeks; we didn't get many new kids. I would know, I've lived in this dreary town for my whole life. We got one, maybe 2 every few years. But this time it was a whole bunch of kids. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a welcome addition to our hospital staff; he and his wife Esme had a bunch of adopted children. We weren't given the complete story but we know it's a lot of kids. And then, Esme's step-sister Leah and her younger brothers moved with them. We only know that, because Leah, or Ms. Clearwater as we are supposed to call her, is our new gym teacher. Our old gym teacher Ms. Glover went on maternity leave so they've been telling us girls that we will get a new one soon. Today is soon. And as I walked through the halls, I heard the familiar whispers about my cuts that I couldn't hide, but I was most in tune to the whispers about the 'hot' new kids. The boys were talking about how _effing hot all the girls are_, and the girls were talking about _how cute all the guys are_. I stepped into my history class, early as usual. But there was a boy in my seat, and I immediately saw what the girls were talking about. He was gorgeous, but there was a girl by his side. And they didn't even seem to notice me, they were making kissy faces. They were both pale, not like that was any different from any of us we barley ever see sun. And the girl had long brown wavy hair; even by her profile you could tell she was gorgeous. And the boy had an odd color of hair, halfway in between red and brown. Kind of bronze.

No one had ever sat in my seat before, so I didn't really know what to do. I just stood there, not trying to be rude. But finally the boy looked up at me, with his honey colored eyes.

"May we help you?" He asked, in a slightly rude tone and I took a step back. I shook my head, and took the seat farthest away from them. The girl smacked his arm and whispered _Edward. _She halfway smiled at me, but then the bell rang. And we were surrounded by hormonal teenagers. I knew I was in someone's seat, and I knew who that someone was. But I didn't clue in to what she would do to look cool for the new kids.

"Freak, get out of my seat." She sneered at me, and I kept my head down. I only ever talked when I needed to. And that was rare. "Did you not hear me, _Jaide?"_ She said my name like it was a disease. And I looked around the room, noticing there were no other seats, and no teacher.

"There's no more seats Britney." I whispered, and the group that had gathered around us gasped not used to hearing me talk.

"I don't care. Move bitch." She grabbed my hair, and I whimpered. Instantly closing my eyes and doing what I did when my dad hit me.

_Don't make it hurt. _I wished to know one in particular. But her grip on my hair stopped, and I looked up to see what she was going to do next. The boy was above me, _Edward_, and he was glaring at her.

"Britney, is it?" She nodded her head and his voice sounded even colder then when he had spoke to me. "Is this how you usually treat your classmates? Because if it is, I think we should be calling _you_ the bitch." The class oooo'd and Britney left the classroom. He turned to me, and nodded.

_Thank-you. _I thought to myself, knowing he couldn't hear me. No one had ever stood up for me; even my mother didn't help me.

**Okay, so that was kind of stupid. Sorry.**


End file.
